Eman Kumon
Emman Kumon '''or '''Emman ''(Kumon Eman) is the leader of '''Team Kumon' from the Armored Riders Group A. He is a serious, carefree, mysterious & friendly guy. And he is also known as Kamen Rider Spartan. History Emman was a carefree and jolly guy when he was attacked by bullies in his school. And after that, he sweared to have revenge on them. And he made his move to the kids and made them pay. That's when Emman became a badboy and a rule-free man. But, Evan and his aquaintance Don made him change. And made his grudge into the Earth's failure into fighting the Armored Riders. That is why, Emman Kumon joined the Armored Riders and made his own team named Team Kumon. Arms He has two Armored Rider aliases namely: Kamen Rider Spartan '''and '''Kamen Rider Spartan Shin. The helmet of his first alias is called Warhead '''and his second alias helmet is called the '''Spartan Warhead Shin. His weapons are many like the: Apple Wielder and Shielder. Kamen Rider Spartan Apple Arms "Come On! Apple Arms!! Knight of the Fastest!!" '' His most used and original lockseed. His very first lockseed that comes with a prototype Lockseed Driver. And it is also known that the model is the same kind that his great-granduncle Kaito Kumon used. The weapons of this arms are the '''Apple Wielder '''and the '''Apple Shielder'. It's number sign is LS-22. Squash: '''Apple Kick '''Au Lait: '''Apple Wielder and Shielder Combination '''Sparking: Apple Combination Barrage Finish Papaya Arms "Come On! Papaya Arms!! Knight of the Punisher!!" ''His most strongest lockseed. His second lockseed. It is also known as the "Strongman" lockseed. The weapon that this lockseed has is the '''Papaya Hammer'. This arms gives the user an extra strength and agility to defeat his/her opponent. Because of it's silver plated shoulderpads, armor and visor, it shines in front of the opponent that has a chance of blinding it. It's number sign is LS-32. Squash: Papaya Punish Au Lait: '''Papaya Seeds Barrage '''Sparking: Papaya Vortex Smash Jinba Arms Jinba Raspberry Arms "Come On! Mix! Jinba Raspberry!! Ha-ha!!" His super arms. Made with the Apple and Raspberry Energy lockseed. It surpassed the agility of his other lockseeds. It also surpassed the speed of all his other lockseeds. Even though, the Apple lockseed is the fastest it was surpassed. It's number sign is LS-22 and ELS-07.' '''And it gives the user extra speed. '''Apple & Jinba Raspberry Squash:' Jinba Shoot Apple & Jinba Raspberry Au Lait: '''Raspberry Barrage '''Apple & Jinba Raspberry Sparking: '''Jinba Blast Barrage '''Apple Squash & Raspberry Energy: '''Raspberry-Apple Shoot Kamen Rider Spartan Shin '''Raspberry Energy Arms "Soda!! Raspberry Energy Arms!!! (Techno beat music)" '' His sole energy lockseed. He got this energy lockseed from John Kazuraba who stole from Lock Dealer Kai. This lockseed increases Spartan's strength, agility, reflexes and speed. It also is his most used lockseed after he got it from Kazuraba. Eman Kumon used this to defeat all the Rinves before the start of it's invasion. It's number sign is '''ELS-07'. Squash: Raspberry Arrow Blast Sparking: Raspberry Chains BarrageCategory:Kamen Riders